Expert Mode Bags
Currently, all bosses in Nightmares Unleashed have an expert mode bag, and all but one boss has an expert mode item. Expert mode bags are obtained by defeating a boss in Expert mode, which is a much harder experience than normal mode. Goblin King The Goblin King's treasure bag, when opened, will give 20-50 Shadowflame Atomics. These are very powerful weapons, as they inflict Shadowflame, which deals a strong amount of continuous damage. In addition to these Atomics, the treasure bag will also either give a Harpoon Gun, 60-99 Spiky Balls, or 30-44 Tattered Cloth. Antlion Queen The Antlion Queen's expert mode item is the Antlion Heart. This item is very useful for pre-hardmode summoners, as it allows for a more crowd controlling summoner setup with 3 additional minions at the cost of your summoning damage reduced to 55%. In addition to the Antlion Heart, the treasure bag will drop either an Egg Sack or one piece of the Antlion Armor set, with a 12.5% chance to drop Antlion Food, and 3-6 Antlion Legs. Clampula Clampula's expert mode item is the Eye of Clampula. This item is a great magic accessory, as mages tend to have lower defense, thus improving the effect of the Eye. Clampula's treasure bag also drops 6 random items; Each item can either be a random number of jewels or a random amount of sea creature drops. Along with those drops, it drops 6-16 Coral, and one Omniscent Pearl. Mother Spitter The Mother Spitter's expert mode item is the Mother's Brain. This item is a very good pre-hardmode magic weapon, and a good early hardmode magic weapon as well. The treasure bag also drops 3-6 Spitter glands and 20-39 Rough Flesh. Mechanical Membrane The Mechanical Membrane's expert mode drop is the Mechanical Thruster. This item is a great defensive item, as it creates a swarm of mechacreeps around the player, similar to the Mechanical Membrane. Additionally, it drops 20-40 Souls of Byte and 12-22 Hallowed Bars. Master Drone The Master Drone does not have an expert mode drop; rather, the chance for acquiring dev armor is quadrupled. In addition, it drops 20-40 Souls of Spite and 12-32 Hallowed Bars. Gimimmick The Gimimmick's expert mode item is the Trendy Heart. This item is an extremely useful accessory, as it gives the player an additional 100 life. The treasure bag also drops 4 random swords, an assorted rare weapon, and either the Gimmick or a rare accessory. The Behemoth The Behemoth does not have an expert mode item yet. The treasure bag will always drop a Mushroom Popper. The Behemoth drops a random amount of mud, glowing mushrooms and Illuminated Caps upon death, which is not transferred into a treasure bag. The Void Marshall The Void Marshall's expert mode drop is the Shadow Emblem. This item is an extremely useful accessory because the lower health you have, the less damage you take due to the defense increase from this item. The treasure bag always will drop 2 instances of Marshall Matter, one more than the normal mode defeat.Category:Items